Battle of the Alamo (1836)
Most often referred to by the famous phrase, “Remember the Alamo,” the battle that took place on this site was the psychological turning point of Texas’ war for independence against Mexico. Whether the tale is told by touching memories of those who died or bold legends of the valiant soldiers who fought there, the response by a Texan is always the same: pride in their heritage and reverence for the sacrifices of their forefathers. Background Located in Downtown San Antonio, Texas, the Alamo historically was a Roman Catholic mission, with its main purpose being the housing of missionaries and the Native Americans they converted. Founded between 1716 and 1718 by Franciscans, its grounds were originally used for farming. In the early 1800s it began to host a Spanish cavalry unit, from whom the Alamo got its name, which is Spanish for “cottonwood.” (“Spanish ‘Cottonwood’.”) The Alamo was also a central community touchstone in San Antonio’s earlier days, with the Long Barrack functioning as the first hospital in all of Texas, and the building as a whole being a safe haven for both of the warring parties during Mexico’s war for independence, (the Revolutionaries and the Royalists). After playing a critical role in Texas’s battle for independence in 1835-36, the building was gradually restored and preserved as a commemoration of the famous Battle fought there. Presently, the Alamo and its grounds stand as a National Historic Landmark, and are available for touring by the public in downtown San Antonio. (The Daughters of the Republic of Texas; McCallie). The 1836 Battle In December 1835, during Texas’ war for independence from Mexico, Texan forces led by Ben Milam captured San Antonio from its occupying force of Mexican troops. After forcing General Martin Perfecto de Cos to surrender, Milam’s men occupied San Antonio and fortified the Alamo, making it their command center of the city. The Texans held here for three months. General Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna’s army arrived on February 23, 1836, vastly outnumbering the defenders of the Alamo. The Texan and Tejano soldiers all prepared for a sacrificial defense of their ground, and were soon under siege by Santa Anna’s men. Their commander, William B. Travis, rallied a skeptical two hundred men, including 32 volunteers from Gonzales, (“The 1836 Battle.”), after sending this letter out to all of Texas requesting reinforcements: Commandancy of the Alamo Bexar, Feby. 24th, 1836 To the People of Texas & all Americans in the World--''' 'Fellow Citizens and Compatriots--' '''I am besieged by a thousand or more of the Mexicans under Santa Anna--I have sustained a continual Bombardment & cannonade for 24 hours & have not lost a man--The enemy has demanded a surrender at discretion, otherwise the garrison are to be put to the sword, if the fort is taken--I have answered the demand with a cannon shot, & our flag still waves proudly from the walls--I shall never surrender or retreat. Then, I call on you in the name of Liberty, of patriotism & everything dear to the American character, to come to our aid with all despatch--The enemy is receiving reinforcements daily & will no doubt increase to three or four thousand in four or five days. If this call is neglected, I am determined to sustain myself as possible & die like a soldier who never forgets what is due to his own honor & that of his country--Victory or Death. William Barret Travis Lt. Col. comdt. P.S. The Lord is on our side--When the enemy appeared in sight we had not three bushels of corn--We have since found in deserted houses 80 or 90 bushels, and got into the walls 20 or 30 head of Beeves--''' '''Travis 'Send this to San Felipe by Express night & day '(Travis). When the defenders were almost certain no more help would come, legend says that a line was drawn in the sand by Colonel Travis, asking that all the men who wished to stay and fight to step over. Allegedly, all except for one man stepped over the line. The morale of the men was spectacularly high for such circumstances, as they were choosing almost certain death instead of letting Santa Anna step foot on their land. On the morning of March 6, 1836, (the thirteenth day of the siege), the premises was bombarded more than ever before, and finally breached by the Mexican onslaught. After capturing a cannon and destroying the Long Barrack and the church, Santa Anna’s troops completely overwhelmed the compound. It is the popular belief that he left none of those troops alive. From that day onward, the Alamo was remembered as a triumph of courage and Texan pride, spawning the phrase “Remember the Alamo!” and boosting the morale of Texans fighting for independence everywhere. (“The 1836 Battle.”; The Daughters of the Republic of Texas). Aftermath and Significance Less than two months after his victory at the Alamo, the Mexican general Santa Anna was defeated and captured by Sam Houston in San Jacinto, ending the war on April 21, 1836. (“Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna.”). The majority of Texans today state that the Alamo was the turning point of the war, as the heroic defense led to an invigorated and inspired army, determined to win so that they could honor and “Remember the Alamo.” In retrospect, a Texan officer once wrote… “Scattered throughout the country…were many who had taken an active part in the Texan struggle for independence…their descriptions of the heroic sufferings of the Texan martyrs never failed to touch a responsive chord.” Heartstrings were pulled nationwide, giving many the desires to act on the atrocities of the Mexican attack. Upon hearing the news of the Alamo, Louisianan Brigadier General Edmund P. Gaines called for volunteers from four nearby states (without approval from Washington), and managed to raise about 12,600 men for his cause. (Eisenhower, 86-87). A newspaper known as the Telegraph and Texas Register ''writes about the Alamo in its March 24th 1836 issue: “That event, so lamentable, and yet so glorious to Texas, is of such deep interests and excites so much of our feelings that we shall never cease to celebrate it…” (''Telegraph and Texas Register.) The Battle of the Alamo was the catalyst behind the final push to be independent from Mexico, and is responsible for properly igniting the Texan people with Enlightenment ideas for their new nation. The people of Texas wished to no longer be subjects of a rule, but rather a united group governed by the people, much like its ally the United States. The new nation that was Texas stood as a shining example of a population taking initiative and driving towards its goal: establishing a new republic, which was still a controversial idea at the time. In the end, it was the heroic defense of one little mission in San Antonio that saved the Texan spirit. ("Why It Matters.") Information compiled and edited by David McCallie References “The 1836 Battle.”'' The Alamo. The Alamo, 2013. Web. 22 Oct. 2013. "Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna." ''Merriam Webster's Biographical Dictionary. Springfield, MA: Merriam-Webster, 1995. US History Collection. Web. 1 Nov. 2013. Boone, D., and Corbis. "Alamo." Britannica School. Encyclopedia Britannica, 2013. Web. 20 Nov. 2013. The Daughters of the Republic of Texas, comp. The Story of the Alamo. San Antonio: The Alamo, 1997. Print. Eisenhower, John S.D. So Far From God. 1st. ed. New York: Random House, 1989. Print. McArdle, Henry Arthur. Dawn at the Alamo. 1905. Illustration. McCallie, David Tillett. Personal interview. 20 Mar. 2013. A self-guided tour of the Alamo. Telegraph and Texas Register Felipe, Texas 24 Mar. 1836. jpeg file. Travis, William Barret. "Letter of William Barret Travis from the Alamo, 1836." Letter. 24 Feb. 1836. Student Research Cetner. EBSCOhost. Web. 1 Nov. 2013. “Spanish ‘Cottonwood’.” Encyclopedia Britannica. N.p., ''2013. Britannica School. ''Web. 31 Oct. 2013. “Why It Matters.” ''The Alamo. ''The Alamo, 2013. Web. 22 Oct. 2013.